testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
To Be Named Later... :3
Early civilization was created through hardships, through inability to carry on but yet the will to stay stationary. Without this will, without the inability, would mankind be the same as current day? Would London be so beautiful, so towering, if early mankind decided to keep moving? Or, perhaps, would things be different? One problem with current civilization is the lack of knowledge told to the youth, for much is left out, leaving many questions and blanks that the brain will then fill in with random things that have no use to the topic. But is anyone rushing to fix these faults that drive deep into society? With few knowing what happened, it's hard to spread the word, to let people know, for it takes more than one person to change the world, no matter how hard they try. Chapter 1 My head bangs painfully against my desk, making me jolt, sitting upright and staring at the white-board where my teacher, Ms. Binn, looks cross. "Alyssa, if you are going to snooze in this class, I would suggest next time bringing a pillow to class." Several other kids laugh around me as I look down at my hands. "Sorry..." I mutter, not looking up from my hands. I hear her sigh. "Alyssa, we will talk after class about this." She then went back on with her lesson. I try to pay attention, jotting down a quick note here and there. But it's hard to pay attention, when I know all of this, most of this isn't real, most of this is bias. My eyes continuously flicker to the clock sitting above the doorframe. In just a few minutes, that bell will ring, I can talk to Ms. Binn, and then I'll be out of this classroom faster than you can say History. Literally. I start counting the aching seconds left until this class is over, until I can make it home. I have important things to do other than sitting here idly, waiting for the fiction class to end. When I count the last 60 seconds of class left, I sit upright in my desk, getting ready to bolt as soon as Ms. Binn talked to me. I could be out in record time... My eyes glance at the clock again, waiting for the bell to ring... Just 10 more seconds... The bell then chimes as several kids shove and push out of their seats, grabbing their textbooks and running out of the classroom at top speed. Once the classroom has cleared, I push my textbook into my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and walking over to Ms. Binn who sits at her desk. She motions to the desk sitting adjacent to her desk, meaning for me to sit. I do so, watching her with unwavering eyes. "Alyssa, this is the fifth time I've caught you sleeping in this class this semester, and yet you manage a solid A in this class." She looks up at me before her eyes skim the room, as if looking for any stragglers, when there were none. "You cannot use your little gift to rule you, Elizabeth. This class is going to be based off the textbook, not real history. It is bias and it is facts, and you and I, and everyone like us, for that matter, have to live with this." "It's not right," I argue. "You've told me this several times, but it's stupid. Half the kids in this class don't even know what Mesopotamia is! Everyone is blind to history and I can't help them, none of us can. This country is corrupt, all of it!" "Lower your voice," Ms. Binn says under her breath. "As your mentor and teacher, I highly suggest you keep a low profile, otherwise I will start giving you low grades in this class." She stands up, looking down at me. "I am not your enemy, Alyssa, do not depict me as one. I am merely concerned for your safety." "My safety has nothing to do with this. I'd rather get locked up in a government facility and have taught someone something rather than live a life acting dumber than I really am." I stand up myself, now looking into Ms. Binn's blue eyes. "Good day, Alyssa," she said, her eyes cold. "I'll see you tonight at 5." I huff, turning around and storming out of her classroom. I go to my locker, throwing my book in and slamming it shut, turning the dial and hurrying to the bus loop where my bus sits idly near the door. I get on and sit at the very back, writing on a piece of paper. TBC.... Category:Time Travel Category:Stories by Rainfacestar Category:Stories Category:Unfinished